babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 314
Interview (取材 Shuzai) is the 314th chapter of manga, Baby Steps. Characters in Order of Appearance * Hisashi Kanda * Kisya Miyamoto * Hiroshi Araya * Yoshiaki Ide * Yu Nabae * Eiichiro Maruo * Katsumi Ogata * Soji Ike * Ronnie Medberry Summary Synopsis The reporter Miyamoto wants to put together a feature story with the caption "the activity of those from the same generation who follow Ike Souji" and has interviewed the high schoolers who appeared in the final draw. First is the interview with Kanda. Miyamoto asks if Kanda was conscious of Ike when Kanda went to IMG where Ike is based. Kanda replies that if he says he wasn't conscious, it would be a lie, but he adds that what brought about the turning point where Kanda decided to try to raise his own level more was the semifinal match with Ei-chan during the All Japan Junior. Even in IMG, he didn't get to practice with Ike at all, just with Ei-chan. Next is the interview with Araya. He says he was impressed by Ike as a terrific guy when he appeared and went overseas just like that. Miyamoto notes that recently he got the impression that from a complete devotion to power, Araya's tennis has started to include a measure of calm and strategy. Araya says his starting to think calmly in the middle of a match was the result of playing against Ei-chan. "There was a time in the past when only my weak points were thoroughly attacked by that guy during the match..." Next is the interview with Ide. Miyamoto wonders if winning the Inter-high was Ide's motive for going abroad. Ide replies that he'd decided to go abroad because he lost to Ei-chan in the Kantou Junior and couldn't participate in the All Japan Junior. Miyamoto thinks, "Again...Maruo-kun..." Then the interview with Nabae. He says he's competing with the intention of winning everything. He wants to personally experience and understand the pro level. He adds that Ike's activity was shocking to someone of the same generation. He tells Miyamoto that he thinks there's still hope for even Japanese to be able to compete internationally. Miyamoto asks Nabae his opinion of Ei-chan. Nabae replies that the speed of Ei-chan's growth surpassed Nabae's expectations and he doesn't really know if Ei-chan is similar to himself. Then it's Ei-chan's turn. He says that of course he's happy to be able to play against Takuma and that he's also conscious of Ike. Miyamoto comments that Ei-chan's being able to come this far with 2 years of tennis experience is extremely amazing. Ei-chan attributes a big part of that to practicing with Takuma a lot, being supported by Ike in Florida, and being blessed in his coaches and environment. He adds that he's completed his preparations to compete. He intends to meet Takuma with everything he's got, so that he won't have any regrets. When the interview is finished, Miyamoto thinks it was interesting and decides that tomorrow he definitely wants to have a chat with Ike and Takuma before their matches. And the 2nd day of the All Japan Championship, Miyamoto thinks Ike probably has an effect on a lot of people. He spots Ogata with his girlfriend and strikes up a conversation with him. Ogata says he doesn't have much of a chance to watch Ike live, and next year he'd like to take part. If there's time, he also wants to watch Ei-chan. He adds that everyone probably expects Takuma to win, but somehow Ogata feels a bit of hope for a win by Ei-chan. Miyamoto requests a chat with Ike. Ike says he thinks the spirit of the players of the same generation as himself is terrific but everyone still has ways to go and will get much stronger. He adds that in grade school he'd lost more often than he'd won against Ide, so today is revenge. Miyamoto is surprised when Ike says that Ei-chan's control is good, so until recently Ike's been having him serve as a hitting partner. It's thanks to him that Ike's now in somewhat good condition. Miyamoto pays renewed attention to the existence of Ei-chan whose name is spoken loudly by everyone of the same generation. The last one is the interview with Takuma... Navigation Category:Volume 33 Category:All-Japan Championship Arc